


What's your damage?

by allonsyarielle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rated M for language because Kent curses like a sailor, and just Kent being happy, because Kent deserves to be happy, even if he sucks at it, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyarielle/pseuds/allonsyarielle
Summary: Kent is ready to come out to his team and tell them about his boyfriend, but he doesn't want to make a big deal about coming out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head after making [this tumblr post](http://aokayinspace.tumblr.com/post/159618028026/i-want-a-fic-in-which-kent-is-ready-to-come-out) about the same idea and this just kind of spiralled from there.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, and since much of this was written as a note on my phone on the train to work I'm sure there are plenty.
> 
> Title is a reference to a different Kent headcanon I had that didn't make it into this fic which is that Kent's guilty pleasure favorite film is Heathers. This literally has nothing to do with this fic but I was at a loss for titles ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The Falconers were playing the Aces in Vegas in one month, and that was four weeks too long for Kent to go without seeing his boyfriend. Sure there was Skype and FaceTime, but after spending nearly all the off season together, he’d gotten a little spoiled for real human contact.      
  
"We both know what we get into, kotyonok. Hockey schedules bad to see each other," Alexei said over FaceTime.  He’d flown back to Providence the previous day, and Kent already missed him like crazy.   
  
"I know.  I know. And it's not even the longest we've been apart since we started dating, but I just miss you. This summer... I don't know... it feels different now, harder..."   
  
There was a heaviness that filled the silence.  An unspoken emotion. Neither man was ready to say the words the silence held, but they both knew why it was getting harder and harder to be apart. What started out as just a fun little tryst at the All Star Game had now turned into nearly eight months of dating.  It was the first real, healthy relationship Kent has really ever been in, and the first person he has seriously dated since Jack.   
  
"I think I'm going to tell the team soon," Kent said breaking the silence.  "I mean I want to tell. I'm tired of hiding. It’s exhausting. I hate looking over my shoulder all the time trying to keep your texts hidden or taking your calls from hushed corners like you are someone to hide or be ashamed of. I hate lying to them about not being in a relationship, of playing up this Vegas, bachelor, playboy lie." He paused to chuckle to himself before continuing. "Actually, I'm kinda surprised after all this time someone hasn't figured it out. I just don't feel like I'm as good as hiding it as I used to be. You just make me so fucking happy.”  He looked up to just stare at the screen at his amazing boyfriend for a moment. Sometimes he still was just waiting to wake up and find this had all been a dream. Being happy wasn’t a feeling Kent was actually used to. “I just wish coming out didn't have to big such a big deal y'know? I mean, I've actually never come out before. My family just kinda knew after, well, you know. Why do I have to make an announcement, none of them have to come out as straight!"   
  
"Is not so bad," Alexei replied.    
  
"Hmm, what? Coming out?”  Kent was surprised by this response.  They had never explicitly talked about it, but Kent knew enough about Alexei’s family to know they didn’t know he was bisexual and currently in a relationship with a man.  “I thought your parents didn't know because like...Russia."   
  
"Yes.  No, not tell parents. Team know. Is telling team about me."   
  
"Fuck.  Seriously? When? You never mentioned it!"   
  
"Before you. Is telling them when Jack is telling them."   
  
"Fuck," Kent says again for lack of any other words to express himself in the moment.    
  
"Yes. No planning to say, just happen."  Alexei shrugged. How the fuck he looked so nonchalant about this, Kent had no idea, but that was his Alyosha for you, cool, calm, and collected, well, except for on the ice.   
  
"How'd you do it?"   
  
"Hmm. Jack says is bisexual. I ask 'What is bisexual?' He says is liking men and women. I say is me too."  Kent laughed because it was such a Tater thing to do. He could actually picture it like he was there in the conference room that it no doubt happened in.   
  
"So just like that? You make it sound so easy."   
  
"Was easy. No big deal.  Good team. Very accepting."   
  
"Yeah well I still don't want to have to make a big announcement at a team meeting.  Just not my style. What if I just start like openly flirting with guys whenever we go out?"   
  
Alexei just raised an eyebrow in response, clearly unamused.    
  
"What? It's just flirting. Not like I plan on taking anyone home. Jealous much?"   
  
"No. Trust you."  Kent’s heart swelled, because that, that is new for him, but he knows Alexei means it.   
  
"Okay so this weekend, I'm gonna invite the guys out, show the rookies how we do it here in Las Vegas, and just flirt up a storm.  Turn off that switch tells me to ‘play up the straight’ when I’m with the guys. See how that goes."   
  
Alexei chuckled. Kent was cute when he was determined, even about something as ridiculous as this.    
  
"Okay tell me how it go."   
  


* * *

As planned, Kent and some of the other Aces veterans took the rookies out on the town. And for the first time in his career, and probably also his life, Kent let himself just be his true self, turning off that paranoia that usually accompanied being out in public for fear of getting caught being anyone other than who the public thought he was.  Even with the Aces success these past few years, Vegas still wasn't a hockey town so it was rare any of them got recognized in public. It was more hiding himself from his teammates than any lurking paparazzi.    
  
"Dude, is Parser gay? Cos I swear I just saw him flirting with that guy at the bar," asked Ducky, one of the Aces rookies.    
  
"Bro, Parse will literal flirt with anyone and anything, including inanimate objects.  I once caught him flirting with his stick after practice," replied Tank, an Aces d-men.    
  
"Yeah, I once walked in on him flirting to a pie in his apartment," Jeff chimed in. “It was awkward as hell.”   
  
"Oh and it's worse when he's drunk! I'm pretty sure most of this team has been on the receiving end of a drunk flirty Parse at one point or another," added Frost. All the veterans around the table just look at each other and hummed and nodded in agreement. It was generally accepted that Parse plus alcohol equaled excessive flirting.   
  
A stunned rookie made his way over to the table with a deer in headlights look on his face.    
  
"Guys, I think Cap just tried to kiss me or something. Is this some kind of rookie hazing or--" His sentence was cut off by the entire table bursting into uncontrolled laughter.    
  
"Join the club, Bambi."    
  
They are all still laughing when Kent made his way over, sure he flirted enough to catch some attention. He even flirted a bit with that rookie, Holden who seemed too surprised to know how to react to being flirted with by his new captain and ran off bright red. It was hilarious and fun.    
  
"What are we laughing at?" Kent asked as he squeezed his way into the already crowded booth.    
  
"Bambi's face," said Jeff.    
  
"Bambi?" To Kent's knowledge there was no one on the team with that nickname. Jeff nodded his head toward the rookie Holden who still looked a little stunned and a bit Bambi-like. "Sweet," Kent responded to the new nickname for the rookie, and to top it all off, added a wink in his direction, bringing the Bambi look back in full force.    
  
"Parser, give the kid a break," Jeff scolded with an eyeroll.    


* * *

Later that night, Kent was complaining over Skype to Alexei.    
  
"I swear those guys are either blind or dumb! I flat out flirted with one of the rookies in front of everyone to the point where they nicknamed him Bambi, like the deer, from the shell-shocked look on his face after, and nothing."   
  
"Maybe you no do it right?"   
  
"Puh-lees, I'm an excellent flirt!"   
  
"No you flirt like cheese," Alexei chirps.    
  
"Fuck you."  Alexei just flashed his big, cheesy, toothy grin. "Oh look who is the cheese now."    
  
"Yes little rat like cheese."   
  
"Oh my god, why do I even like you? I'm hanging up right now." But he didn’t hang up because Alyosha was laughing his big barrel laugh that Kent loved hearing and he couldn’t bring himself to cut off the call for the joke.    
  
"So what new plan to come out to teammates?"   
  
"I don't know. I really thought this would do it. My next plan would be 'making out with my boyfriend in front of them,' but you're still not here for another three and a half weeks which is way too long!!!" Kent whined.   
  
"So just tell."   
  
"Uggghhhhh" Kent groaned.   
  


* * *

Two weeks passed since Kent's first unsuccessful attempt to come out to his team, and still they are none the wiser. Kent was beyond frustrated because why the hell was he putting so much energy into hiding in his closet if even when he steps out no one fucking notices?   
  
"Just say? Get over with it."  Alexei told him on yet another Skype call that comprised of Kent complaining about no one noticing his latest attempt to come out.   
  
"Because I shouldn't have to!" Kent was frustrated and stubborn as hell and was determined to continue with his plan of coming out without explicitly coming out. "Anyway, Bambi heard of some new club he wants to check out so a bunch of the guys are going out tonight. Maybe tonight will be the night they open their fucking eyes and realize I'm super hella gay!"   
  
Alexei laughed because his boyfriend is ridiculous and replied, "Okay, have fun." He knew there was no point in pushing Kent on the issue.  His plan would either finally work one day or he’d grow too frustrated and just finally tell them like a normal human being. In the meantime, Alexei was just there for support and to let him vent.

* * *

The most agonizingly slow month had finally passed and Alexei was getting in later in the evening.  Kent was a little less focused at morning skate than he usually was before a game, but no one else seemed to noticed. Plus he knew he’d be fine by the time the puck dropped.  He was just so fucking ready to have his boyfriend’s mouth all over his body, his skin was buzzing with anticipation.

Kent got the text shortly after he got back from his afternoon nap.  There was bad weather in Providence and the Falconers’ flight was being delayed by a few hours.  Which also meant that now they weren’t going to land in Las Vegas until late, after curfew, so Alexei wasn’t going to be able to sneak away from the hotel to come see him.  Kent swore the universe was against him. It’d been a long four weeks since he last saw his boyfriend. An entire month of trying and failing at coming out to his teammates. He didn’t even have a plan anymore since too many of his have failed, and he’s too fucking stubborn to just come out the normal way by saying “Hey, I’m gay and I have a boyfriend.”  At this point, he’s also pretty sure the guys would just laugh and think it’s a joke and the only way he’d be able to prove it is to make out with Alexei in front of them, which he really wasn’t against doing at this point.

So Kent spent the rest of the evening moping around on his couch watching trashy television with Kit instead of watching tape like he probably should now that his plans had changed.  He probably wouldn’t have been able to concentrate enough on tape anyway with the mood he’s in, so without being able to see Alexei until they meet on the ice tomorrow, the only way to break his mood is not nutritionist approved ice cream and mindless television.

**Bae <3** : Landed.  Call soon.

The text came through a little after 10:00 PM.  Kent knew Alexei wouldn’t be able to call until they got to the hotel so it would probably be another half an hour at least.  He briefly considered driving over to the hotel they Falcs are staying at and meeting them there, but he knew it was a bad idea.  There would be no way to ensure Alexei was alone, and he wasn’t in the mood to get caught by the team, especially not the night before the game.

Kent got up off the couch and started getting himself ready for bed, tucking himself in with his laptop waiting for Alexei to call.  The call was much too short, but Alexei was tired from the day of traveling and they both had a game to play tomorrow and needed their rest.

* * *

Kent was coming along the boards into the Falc’s zone when he was suddenly checked into the glass by a player he did not see coming.  It took him a quick second to regroup, only to see Mashkov skating past him with the puck.

“Sorry, no see, so tiny, but I have puck now,” Mashkov chirped, while blowing Kent a kiss and a wink.  It was a risky thing to do on the ice with so many eyes on them, but from behind the visor, he doubted anyone but him could really see the exchange.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too!”  Kent yelled back, before momentarily freezing in place.  Those were not the words he meant to yell, and even though they came out more like a chirp, there was also real meaning behind them.  

Kent tried to shake it off and get his head back into the game, but his mind was miles away.  He was seriously freaking out because leave it to him to fuck up yet again. This is why he can’t have nice things because he fucking ruins it.  

Thankfully there were only a few minutes left in the period, and he skated off for a line change even if it wasn’t really time for him to switch out, with the excuse that the hit took a bit more out of him than he thought and needed to shake it off on the bench before going back out.  It was a valid enough excuse, especially with the stunned look still on his face.

At the sound of the horn, Kent nearly sprinted off down the tunnel, but instead of turning into the Aces dressing room, he rounded the corner around to the visiting team’s.

“Parson, what the hell--” a Falconer started questioning when he saw Kent enter the room.

“I just need to talk to--” but then Kent cut himself off as he spotted Alexei sitting on the bench by his stall and just pushed passed the other Falconers toward his boyfriend like no one else existed.  

Alexei’s face lit up with a smile as he saw Kent approach, before his face turned confused.

“Kenny what you doing here?”

“I--I--”  Kent’s mind was still racing he was having trouble with his words.  Sensing as such, Alexei reached out and grabbed his hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Kent’s hand with his thumb. The touch doing wonders to calm Kent’s mind.  “Fuck, I didn’t mean to say what I said out there. Not that I don’t, but that wasn’t supposed to come out on the ice. Fuck. Why do I fuck everything up?”

Alexei’s hand now came up to cup the side of Kent’s face.  If the other Falconers were watching and/or reacting around them, neither man was even aware.

“No fuck up everything,” Alexei replied, “but also not making sense.”

Kent took deep breath.  He felt like he was about to cry for some reason.  His heart was racing a million miles a second. He didn’t know what he did to deserve a man like Alexei.  Hell, he didn’t even really think he  _does_  deserve him, no matter how many times Alexei tells him otherwise.

“I love you.  Fuck, I love you so much, and I’ve been wanting to say it for a while, but I was scared then didn’t want to do it over the phone, but then I went and fucked it all up and shouted it at you on the ice.”  Kent would have probably kept rambling if Alexei hadn’t cut him off with a kiss. The second he felt Alexei’s lips on his own, Kent’s mind quieted and he just melted down into his boyfriend’s arms.

“ _I love you too_ ,” Alexei mumbled back between kisses in Russian, and Kent didn’t even have to ask for translation because he understood the meaning.  He could feel it down to his bones as they both put everything they felt for each other into their kisses.

A chorus of “get a room,” “Yeah Tater!” and “FINE!” along with some whooping and whistles erupted in the dressing room, finally bringing them out of their bubble.  Kent suddenly felt himself flush hot and red as he hid his face in Alexei’s chest. He was on such a one-track mind when he marched into the dressing room, it didn’t even occur to him that not only did he just confess his love for his boyfriend in front of his entire team, but he also just outed himself to his boyfriend’s entire team, something he’d been failing at doing with his own.

As soon as Kent recovered, he glanced up, eyes searching for Jack’s.  He had long since extinguished what was his flame for Jack, but they were just getting back to being friends again, and he didn’t want to lose that.  Jack’s expression was unreadable. Typical Jack Zimmermann. But at the last second before Kent glanced away, Jack gave him an almost imperceptible nod and smile, which Kent took as his approval.

By the time Kent got back to his own dressing room, everything about him felt different.  He felt lighter, happier, and he couldn’t wipe the stupid fucking grin off his face to save his life.  Not that he wanted to.

“Everything alright, Cap?”  Jeff asked as Kent entered their dressing room.

“Everything is perfect,” Kent replied throwing an arm around his best friend, and teammate, and pulling him into a one armed hug and giving him an exaggerated kiss on the cheek.

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Kent Parson?”

“Can’t a guy just be happy, Swoops?”

“A guy, yes.  Kent Parson when we are down 2-1 to the Falcs, not a chance!  What’s up?”

Kent replayed the scene from a few minutes ago in the Falcs dressing room in his head.  His heart swelled with the warm feeling that had been with him ever since his Alyosha kissed him after he confessed his feelings for real.  A sigh escaped his lips.

“He loves me back,” Kent said breathlessly.

“Who, what now?”  Someone else asked, because a crowd had now formed around Kent as more teammates were noticing this out of character display from their captain.

This was the moment Kent had been waiting for.  This was his chance to come out to his teammates, his friends.  And he’s too happy and too lovestruck to even care that announcing it like this was exactly everything he didn’t want his coming out to be.  

“I’m gay.”  Two words. Short and sweet.  Yet Kent was suddenly building with anxiety because he’d never actually done this properly before, because telling his therapist didn’t count.

“No shit,” came one response, and “Yeah, that makes sense,” from someone else, along with some shrugs, nods, and other signs of wordless acceptance from his teammates, which surprised Kent enough to forget about his anxiety.

“You fuckers knew?  I’ve been trying to come out to you guys for weeks now and was beyond frustrated about it.”

“Yeah, well we figured you’d tell us eventually.  No one wanted to confront you if you weren’t ready.”

Kent just laughed.  Because after all that he put himself through, they knew and were just too good of guys to say anything.  Fuck, he should have known. It’s not like he’d ever given much opening before to put his personal life on the table.  He’d always kept his personal life private as matter of necessity and apparently that’s what his teammates were doing, respecting the boundaries he had set.  He’d never admit it, but Alexei was right, he is a fucking idiot.

“So, who’s the lucky man?” asked Jeff.  “Wait a minute. You’re not dating a fucking Falconer are you?”

Kent couldn’t hide the sheepish look on his face that essentially answered Jeff’s question, but before he could actually answer, they were getting herded back out to the ice for the third period.

* * *

The Aces lost, and for the first time, Kent didn’t care.  He played a great game, his team played a great game, they were just outplayed.  It happens.

This time, it was Alexei who barged into the Aces dressing room, cradled Kent’s face between both of his giant hands without preamble, and kissed him breathless.

“Mmm.  What was that for?”  Kent asked once he regained the ability to speak.

“Now you out to team.”

“Hmmff yeah kinda already beat you to it,” Kent said smiling.  Alexei smiled back, but then his smiled turned into a shit-eating grin.

“Well then this payback, kotyonok.”

“Payback?”

“Yes.  Guy fine me thousand dollars.  He give me list.”

Suddenly a plastic jar was being shoved at Kent.  “Oh yes, Parser, we’re fine-ing the hell out of you.  Finally, some worthy dough for the sin bin! Also, Mashkov?  Seriously?”

Kent shrugged.  He didn’t really have an answer for that.  And, well, if he was going to get fined anyway, he might as well make the most of it, so he pushed Alexei back until he was back against the bench and pushed him down until he sat down on it, then proceeded to climb onto his lap, straddling him, and kissing him senseless.  Alexei’s hands even reflexively came to grip his ass, which just added to the show he intended to put on.

“No one wants to see that Parser,” someone shouted playfully.  Kent just threw up his middle finger in the direction of the voice, lips never leaving his boyfriend’s.


	2. Cut scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cut scene I wanted to include in the original fic but just didn't ever flesh it out enough because my brain wasn't working right to write it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dumb and forgot I had already posted this fic and found it again in my google docs and was working on getting it post-ready. I found this cut scene I never came back to to actually finish so I'm just posting it the way it was so I have something to post since I got all excited about posting something

"Yo, Bambi, where did you say you heard about this place again?" Jeff asked.    
  
"Um, the gym. I overheard some chicks talking about a new club opening this weekend."   
  
"No shit." Jeff just gestured inside the club, that was not just any ole club, but a male strip club. Bambi’s face turned red, resembling the look from the previous weekend that earned him his nickname, unable to come up with intelligible words. 

Kent laughed and took charge, because what better place to try out his next coming out attempt than a club full of attractive naked men.  

“Come on boys, afraid of some half naked men? Just think of it like the dressing room, but with more alcohol. Speaking of which, we get a free drink with the cover for this grand opening so I'm going to go drink the free alcohol I paid for," Kent said walking over to the bar and ordering himself a Sex on the Beach, because why the hell not, and takes out his phone to text Alexei.    
  
**Kotyonok:** You'll never guess where Bambi took us   
**Kotyonok:** Okay I'll just tell you…  
**Kotyonok:** A male strip club! You shoulda seen his face!   
**Bae <3:** He make Bambi face?   
**Kotyonok:** Hell yeah he did! The guys are still awkwardly standing near the entrance trying to figure out if it's worth the free drink or ditch   
**Kotyonok:** oh look Jeff's coming over to the bar now  
**Bae <3:** Have fun   
  
"What the fuck is that?" Jeff asked pointing to Kent's bright pink drink.    
  
"Sex on the Beach."   
  
"I thought only chicks drank that at like bachelorette parties and shit."  Kent took a little bit of offense to that because the drink is actually really fucking good!   
  
"Well, when in Rome," Kent replied gesturing to what looked like a bachelorette party a couple seats down at the bar.    
  
"Dude, really? Next you're going to suggest we hire one of the strippers to give Bambi a lap dance."  Kent turned up an eyebrow, because suddenly he has a new idea for his coming out plan. “Bro, I was kidding.”

“Look I have an idea.  Go convince those assholes to actual enter this place.  We already paid for one drink so might as well cash in. Then we have a little fun.”

While Jeff is convincing the rest of the guys to stay, Kent goes over to the bachelorette party.  He explains to them how they ended up in this club by mistake but wonders if they’d be chill with the guys joining the party.  Then 

Kotyonok:  I need your permission to buy myself a lapdance

Bae <3:  You is drunk?

Kotyonok:  No...well maybe a little

Kotyonok:  Come on, please?

Bae <3:  This is plan?

Kotyonok:  Yes, this is part of the plan.

Bae <3:  If I say yes you owe me lapdance

Kotyonok:  Sure okay, I’ll bring you back here when you’re in town

Bae <3:  No. Not from stripper.  You owe me lapdance

Kotyonok:  Oh yes that can be arranged ;)

Bae <3:  )))))))

The lap dance plan backfired.  Apparently the guys thought it was hilarious, and so did the women with the bachlorette party whom the guys befriended.  The women ended up buying Bambi his own lap dance just to see his Bambi face turn beet red. He did actually sit through the entire dance while both the guys and the women cheered him on.  No one even gave Kent’s lap dance a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr in Patater hell [aokayinspace](aokayinspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
